Dancing
by Joce
Summary: Both of their bodies were grinding, and swaying as they moved, mirroring the other. Ry27


Dancing

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

Pairing: Ryohei x Tsuna (Ry27)

Warning: Erm... Dancing Ryohei and Tsuna... and a bit of a lemon Cough

Rating: NC-17

08101991

They were burning; on fire and sweaty. Still moving. They'd long ago lost their shirts and they'd long ago stopped caring how tired they were. They just wanted to move move move. To continue dancing like this with no one but themselves as an audience.

There they were, grinding, skin sliding against the other's. Moving across the floor non-stop. Continuously dancing, panting.

They were tired, but they didn't care. They kept moving, against each other, grinding. It was becoming too much for either to handle any longer.

And to think, it all started when Tsuna asked Ryohei how to dance. And now...

And now they couldn't stop dancing. Neither really knew why, but they just couldn't. They didn't even want to stop. Not now, not when they were both so shockingly excited.

Ohhh... The excitement.

If they had been in an open area, they would've stole the excitment from the crowd with their heated almost feral like dancing.

Tsuna didn't know how he was doing it, he was just moving, letting his body take charge and move on it's own accord. And the way Ryohei moved and looked and the small pants... the way the sweat just dripped off his body.

Gods...

Their bodies were together now, grinding, sliding, slicked with both each other's sweat and their own.

Tsuna was only half-aware of him licking his own lips and watching Ryohei through half-lidded eyes, much like how the other was watching him.

Then their bodies were together again, panting, moaning, sliding, grinding...

A split second later, they were on the floor, in a different type of dance, although not much different from the one from before. Now, though, there was biting and clawing and growling.

Kissing even, as well as discarding the remainder of their clothing.

Both were in a heated frenzy; Ryohei, groping Tsuna, biting Tsuna's ear and neck. Tsuna, moaning and clawing Ryohei's back. Both growling somewhat contentedly.

Ryohei'd begun to scissor Tsuna, causing the younger male to groan and press against him, biting him along with the original small clawing motions. The older could feel the tensity in Tsuna's muscles as he did so. He leaned forward, capturing the brunette's mouth in a kiss, both battling with ferocity and passion, as if they were both starved of one another.

When Ryohei had removed his fingers he'd received a whine of complaint, followed by a demanding growl. He smirked into the kiss as he pushed into him, carefully, pressing them both into the carpet and Tsuna's mouth was away from his again, instead biting into Ryohei's neck and fingers clawing his back, hard, drawing blood. But he didn't care; oh, how both the bite and clawing had made him shiver, had excited him more than it should have.

But he waited no matter how much it pained him to do so, to just wait, pressed into Tsuna. Waiting for the signal that it was ok, that Tsuna wasn't hurt.

And he got it when Tsuna wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him towards him.

And then he was off, going at it like a wild, untamed animal in heat, pressing them both into the carpet, pinning Tsuna's hands above his head with one hand, the other hand on the brunette's hip. He'd completely exposed Tsuna now, and now he watched him writh below him as if unable to control his bodies desires to move, move, move.

He could barely make out the small curses Tsuna had made between moans, and the occassional demand he made using Ryohei's name. Tsuna's organ was pressed between their stomachs, the friction almost unbearable.

And somehow, just somehow... Tsuna manages to wriggle a hand free and to place it on the back of Ryohei's neck to where Ryohei can feel said hand tremble somewhat and Ryohei's surprised when Tsuna manages to pull him into another fiery kiss, their tongues battling a war, unlike the battles they'd fought before and unlike the ones that they would be fighting.

Again, Ryohei is surprised when Tsuna manages to rock them to the side and he's riding him, chest to chest, biting his ear and driving the shorter-haired man crazy, making him gasp and growl and pump himself faster, harder, deeper all into Tsuna and he briefly wonders when Tsuna lets go of his ear, if the brunette can really take all this without breaking. The thought it quickly dispersed when Tsuna bites his earlobe again, moaning straight into his ear and he's back to pumping himself into the younger male.

Tsuna releases first, all over both of their stomachs, making their already sweaty stomachs, sticky. Ryohei isn't far behind, feeling Tsuna's muscles shudder as he releases into him.

They both lay there for awhile, trying to regain their breath and to cool down if at all. Tsuna chuckles suddenly, startling Ryohei.

"W..what?" Ryohei asks, curious, out of breath.

"We didn't make it to the bed..." Tsuna answers, and Ryohei can feel the brunette's cheeks warm up again against his shoulder. Ryohei only laughs a bit.

Then they both notice the pounding on the door, obviously with Gokudera on the other side, "Jyuudaime! What's wrong!?"

Tsuna answers quickly in a panic before Gokudera gets the idea to blow the door down, "Play fighting, Gokudera! Play fighting!"

"I told you he was ok." comes Yamamoto's voice.

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

Tsuna lets his head fall against Ryohei's shoulder once more, his face heating up as he groans, "What are they doing here at this hour...?"

"Ahaha, their concern is to the extreme!"

08101991

Joce: I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... Iblamemymusic. Um... ahaha, I had to stop like twenty times while writing this... I kept getting too embarrassed... x.x J-Ja ne... x.x I hope ya'll enjoyed... x.x 


End file.
